


Tyong & Dory

by writethedust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethedust/pseuds/writethedust
Summary: Taeyong is back home after his schedule but the house feels empty. Everyone is out apparently and he's alone.Taeyong's friday night with bits of bits Doyoung.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Tyong & Dory

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm deeply sorry because I'm suck at doing description. I don't know what else to say because this fic is pretty short."
> 
> Heavily inspired by dotae truly.

Taeyong is finally home after a very long day of schedules. It was exhausting but a fulfilling kind of job. He won't complain. He loves his job after all but well, that doesn't mean he can't be tired. He's a normal human after all. Not any kind of superhero—though he does wish it is real. Won't that be cool? 

Taeyong goes to his room, puts down his bag and starts to clean up himself. He does his laundry at the same time and while he is walking to his room and the bathroom back and forth, he just noticed how the dorm is awfully quiet. He raises his eyebrow and checks. Noone is home. 

_Ah, Doyoungie is with his family. I forgot_. Taeyong chuckles. A sudden realization that Doyoung did tell him that he had gone home. But even so, another pair of roommates is nowhere to be found too. Where could those two gone too? _Did Donghyuck go home too?_ Taeyong is so busy that he hardly keeps tabs of his housemates.

Not that Taeyong mind. Having the house for his own is definitely a great feeling! Usually the house would be beaming with so much noise—Doyoung's nagging, Johnny's loud laughters and even Donghyuck's random antics—so it is nice to have it silent once a while. 

Taeyong hums a tune that is always playing in his head. He remembers how Doyoung notices this and persistently asks what song it is but Taeyong never told him. Watching Doyoung trying his best to get it out of him is amusing and Taeyong would never trade it for anything. 

When Taeyong done all his chores, he takes his phone and starts to order some food. While he sure can cook for himself, he's too tired to do so. Hence delivery food it is. Great, South Korea for having 24 hours delivery with any type of food. A blessing. 

It is 11 pm, while waiting for his food, Taeyong opens his computers and starts to play some games. Playing games is one of his joys in his life. He can be tired the whole day but when playing games, suddenly strength comes back out of nowhere. Sometimes Doyoung always nags him when he finds out that Taeyong is still playing games until 3 to 4 am. Honestly the only excuse is that he didn't realise that time had gone so much. 

Roughly 25 minutes later, the door rings and Taeyong quickly goes to take his food. It's here. His food finally came home. He was hungry. 

Taeyong pays and then puts down his food on the dining table. He goes back to his room, saving the game and puts his computer in sleep mode and takes his phone and ipad with him. 

Taeyong set things up on the table. He takes out his mug and water to drink—notices the lemonade that Doyoung had made the other day still in the fridge. 

He finally sits down and opens his ipad to watch something. It's time to dig in the food. While eating, Taeyong catches up with the episode of animes he hasn't watched yet due to his busy schedule. Taeyong can't help but to remember his petty argument with Doyoung—about digimon or naruto, which is more popular? Taeyong is sure naruto is the most popular. Everyone knows naruto. Many people watch it. But Doyoung being Doyoung, he is so persistently annoying. He can't help himself but to laugh at the memory. Doyoung does look _cute_ trying to win the debate especially when he starts to pout. 

Ah, Taeyong is definitely not going to tell Doyoung he thought of that. It is a secret. 

Taeyong finishes his meal in a swift manner. He cleans up and sits down at the dining room for a while to digest the food. 

It is just him, by himself. A mug, a phone and an already closed ipad on the table. The house is quite dim because the only light he turns on is the dining room. He just sits there in silence. 

Okay, Taeyong is wrong. Being alone is lonely and shit can get pretty scary with the little noises he heard. Taeyong isn't very good with spooky stuff. 

And great, it's October. Month of spooky. Just great. 

Taeyong takes his ipad and turns on some songs to accompany him so that at least it isn't too quiet. He then takes his phone—finally checking his phone—and opens his kakao talk apps. 

First Taeyong looks at their house chatroom. He back reads everything and realises that Donghyuck went to his home too and Johnny went to stay hanging out with his friends. So Taeyong is home alone after all. 

Taeyeong then opens his chat with Doyoung and notices there's an unread message. Ah, he didn't notice that. 

* * *

(8.45pm) 

You will be home alone today. Will you be okay? 

(11.40pm)

Sorry, I just noticed this.

Apparently I am but I'm okay.

(11.40pm)

Took you long enough to reply me

(11.41pm)

Are you waiting for me? 😏

(11.41pm)

As if. 🙄

(11.41pm)

Hahaha…

But for real tho. 

I'm fine, thanks for caring.

(11.42pm)

I always care, Yong. 

(11.42pm)

Ah ha… 

Such a cool man you are, Doyo. 

(11.42pm)

Geez, stop that! 😒

(11.42pm)

Okay, okay, sorry.

Btw why aren't you sleeping yet? 

This is way past your bedtime. 

(11.43pm)

I'm still hanging out with my family.

Time really flies. 

(11.43pm)

It does.

(11.43pm)

How's your day?

(11.43pm)

Busy as always. 

(11.44pm)

Have you eaten? 

(11.44pm)

Just finish my late dinner, mom. 😂

Oh, your lemonade is still good as ever. 

(11.44pm)

Oh! Should I do more? 

Hyuckie said he likes it too, 

Even though that kid can't stand sour stuff. 

(11.45pm)

🤣🤣🤣

You should! I'll drink it anyways. 

* * *

Taeyong giggles by himself while texting. 

*squeak squeak*

Taeyong feels goosebumps all over suddenly. _Ah, shit. What is that?_

* * *

(11.45pm)

Doyoung, I was wrong. 😭

(11.45pm)

Hm????

(11.45pm)

Being home alone isn't fun! 

(11.45pm)

Lmao what is this suddenly? 

(11.46pm)

I been hearing these little noises

Shit is scary 😱

(11.46pm)

Hahahaha

(11.46pm)

Why are you laughing at my misery?! 

(11.47pm)

Sorry

I just remembered the time when

We gone to haunted house 🤣

You were really scared that time

I just frankly imagine that is you now too

(11.47pm)

HEYYYY 😡

AND if I remember it right too

You are as scared as I am at that time too!! 

(11.48pm)

Well, not as much as you. 

You were literally shouting

(11.48pm)

Have you forgotten how you're holding 

to your life ON me? 

Mister Kim Doyoung

(11.49pm)

I'm afraid I have lost my memory of that. 

(11.50pm)

I see, being sneaky as always

Aren't you, Doyo? 

(11.50pm)

😝😝😝😝

(11.50pm)

Enough of this

Btw, when are you coming back

(11.51pm)

Hmmmmm….🤔

I guess, tomorrow 

(11.51pm)

Eh? Why? 

Tomorrow is Saturday

It's still the weekend? 

(11.52pm)

You said you're scared 😂

(11.52pm)

asdfghjk

THAT WAS A JOKE

(11.52pm)

Yeah, yeah

(11.52pm)

Really!!

(11.53pm)

Oh, look at the time. 

It's late. You should go to sleep, Yong. 

(11.53pm)

Lol

Okay

(11.54pm)

Don't you dare play the game again! 

Just go to sleep!! 

(11.54pm)

😱😱😱😱

How do you know?! 

(11.54pm)

Lee Taeyong!!! 

(11.55pm)

Okay mom🤣

I'll go to sleep. 

(11.55pm)

🙄🙄🙄

Goodnight, Yong. 

(11.55pm)

Goodnight, Doie. 

* * *

Taeyong chuckles as he puts down his phone. Doyoung is really an amusing kid. Texting Doyoung lessen his loneliness a bit. Maybe should had face time Doyoung instead. Ah well, what's done is done. He then takes his empty mug and washes it. Collecting his things, turn off the lights and go to his room. 

Taeyong realises that he puts his computer in sleep mode—he is really thinking of playing for one round of the game but he remembers Doyoung's nag so he turns it off for real. _Well, sometimes I should listen to Doyoung._ He chuckles. It was a long day, maybe he should really rest for the day. 

Taeyong then brushes his teeth, washes his face clean and then off to dream land on his cozy bed. Though he does miss a bit of warmth from _someone._

* * *

When Taeyong woke up, it's already noon. Geh. He didn't think he would oversleep but he had a nice sleep so it is fine. It's not like he has anything to do anyways. 

Taeyong yawns as he stands up off from his bed, walking out of his room toward the bathroom to wash up. 

When he is finally done, Taeyong goes to the kitchen to drink water for the final fresh up. _Oh?_ He stops. The living room is right next to the kitchen. The living room has someone sitting there. 

"Doyoung?!" 

Doyoung chuckles, "Good morning Taeyong, you sleepyhead. Oh, yeah, it's noon already." 

"Wh-what? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" 

Doyoung walks toward Taeyong and smiles. "I'm home?" he puts his hands on his very tiny waist. "Why are you so surprised? I said I'm coming back, right?" 

Taeyong is trying to process what has just happened and about yesterday's conversation. "I—" 

"—you said you're scared so I come back to accompany you. Donghyuck and Johnny probably won't be home until Sunday,"

"Doyoung," 

"Hm?" 

"It was a joke," 

"Yeah?" 

"Why do you come back again?" Taeyong asks again, not believing what he just sees in front of him. 

Doyoung smiles—oh, that gummy smile he always did. " _Because you ask so_ ," he says.

"But I never—" 

"—I just know. You never said but I know you want me here,"

Taeyong stands still silently.

"Anyway, there's food from home I brought back. Let's have it for lunch! I'll go and put my things in my room, first,"

"Okay, I'll wait for you," 

Doyoung goes to his room and Taeyong is still standing in the middle of the hallway, trying to process everything with a fast beating _heart_. 

Taeyong puts his hand against his chest and mumbles, "Heart, what is the meaning of this?" oh boy. 

**Author's Note:**

> "It's short but thank you for dropping by and reading. I have fun writing!! 💛"
> 
> "btw, I have a dotae ring fic so here it is, you can read it, [road to the ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296465)"
> 
> my cc here, [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/writethedust)


End file.
